


Through hard times

by Saku015



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alpha Heiwajima Shizuo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Claiming Bites, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2019, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Orihara Izaya, Raijin Days
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 11:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Shizuo helps Izaya through his first heat.





	Through hard times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptDonavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptDonavin/gifts).

> Day 3: Alpha/Beta/Omega.

Izaya knew that it was bound to happen sooner or later. The only thing he hoped that it happening while he was home, far away from everyone else. Of course, he wasn’t that lucky and its trigger was the same thing that made his life miserable on a daily basis – Shizuo Heiwajima.

He didn’t remember the reason why the protozoan started to chase him – sometimes it felt he didn’t even need a reason to do it anyways – the only thing he knew that as soon as he took a turn and ran in an alleyway, pain ran through his body. He leaned forward, hugging his mid section and let out a groan.

He heard as the footsteps behind him came to a halt and irregular breathing coming so much closer than he wanted it to. The thing that triggered him, however, was when the sniffing sound hit his ears. 

Izaya felt sheer terror rushing through his body as he swirled around on his heels. Shizuo was looking at him with narrowed eyes and when he took a step closer, Izaya squeezed his eyes, feeling his whole body trembling. He knew full well what happens when alphas met unmated – or even mated - omegas in their heat.

His breath hitched when he felt two arms pulling him to a board chest and a nose nuzzling his hair. He blinked up at the other and came face to face with two – for his liking – too tender eyes.

”A-aren’t you going to fuck me?” He asked and he hated how shaky his voice was. ”It’d be the perfect opportunity for revenge.”

”I’m not going to fuck you here, flea,” Shizuo grunted in his hair. ”It’s both unhygienic and dangerous.” 

”Heh~ I never would’ve thought that Shizu-chan pays so much attention to hygiene,” Izaya teased, then let out a surprised yelp. ”What the heck, Shizu-chan?!” He asked as the other sweep him off of his feet and pulled him to his chest.

”We’ll get to my house quicker this way.” Came the explanation and in the next moment, Izaya felt the wind caressing his face.

He couldn’t do anything else, just bury his face to the chest he was hugged to. To his surprise, Shizu-chan smelled really nice.

Izaya wasn’t expected Shizu-chan’s room being so neat. In his opinion, a monster had to have a warzone kind of room – well, he was mistaken about that.

”You’re thinking why my room is so tidy,” Shizuo said and Izaya could see the smirk in the corner of his lips.

”No!” Izaya exclaimed, but when Shizuo tried to put him down, a small whine slipped through his lips and he tightened his grab on Shizuo’s T-shirt. Having no better idea, the blond sat down on his bed with the raven in his lap.

”How would you like to do this?” He asked and Izaya cocked his head. ”We had learned the basic things about the process, but I don’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

Izaya didn’t know because of what he should feel more surprised – Shizu-chan being attentive with his enemy or him knowing such complex words as basics or process. In the end, he only wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him in a kiss. 

At first, Shizuo was surprised, but as soon as he felt Izaya’s tongue running over his lips, he opened them obediently. While their tongues were dancing, he slipped his hand under the other boy’s red T-shirt and caressed his skin in a comforting way. The slight moan he got as an answer made his heart skip a beat.

Shizuo gently pushed his partner on his back, hovering over him. He took the hem of Izaya’s T-shirt into his hands, looking in the raven’s eyes for permission. Izaya rolled his eyes a bit and sighed.

”I really appreciate your kindness, Shizu-chan, but if you don’t do something, things will get… messier,” he said, scrunching up his nose. His pants were sticky enough. Shizuo lifted up the piece of cloth, so Izaya could take it off easily. After that, he laid back and felt a blush creeping in his cheeks because of the heated look he was getting. ”W-what now?”

”Your nipples are hard, Izaya-kun,” Shizuo said matter-of-factly. Izaya didn’t want to do anything more than hide his face in his hands.

Shizuo leaned above Izaya’s neck and started placing butterfly kisses on the perfectly white skin with some licks here and there. He felt Izaya’s body shaking beneath him with laughter.

”S-Shizu-chan! It tickles!” Izaya laughed, trying to wriggle away, but Shizuo pressed him to the bed with his own body. A few minutes later, Shizuo left his neck alone and continued his way down on Izaya’s body. When he reached the erected nipples, Izaya saw how he licked his lips. ”Ah!” Izaya moaned as the older swirled his tongue around his right nipple. 

As much as Shizuo wanted to spend his time discovering Izaya’s every weak spot on his chest, the other become more and more restless and his smell intensified. When he looked in his face, his eyes were glassy and his breathing quite ragged. 

”Roger,” Shizuo said, then leaned down and rubbed their noses together in an act of tenderness. He ran his hands down on the body beneath him and when he reached the jeans, he unbuttoned them quickly. The scent that awaited him made him growl softly. ”You smell so good, Izaya-kun,” he said, then pushed the other boy’s briefs down.

”For fuck’s sake, Shizu-chan! You can’t say to others that they smell good in these kinds of situations!” Izaya exclaimed with his cheeks beat red. ”It’s embarrassing!” He said, then his body jolted as the blond touched his entrance. When Shizuo pulled his fingers back, they were glistering. He licked them and Izaya wanted the ground to swallow him.

”And you taste sweet too,” he said with a soft smile on his face. Izaya had no idea what other he expected from Shizu-chan. He was just as bold as ever.

”Ngh!” He moaned as the blond inserted one finger, which was followed by another a few seconds later. The fact that he was wet enough without lube made him feel kind of vulnerable.  
”I wonder how wet you’d be without your heat kicking in,” Shizuo muttered and Izaya’s eyes widened.

”You’re the worst, you know that, right?!” He asked, then hid his face in the pillow.

”You’re telling me that each and every day,” Shizuo reassured him, then leaned down and kissed the corner of his mouth. After a good five minutes of stretching, Shizuo pulled his fingers out and opened the drawer of his bedside table. Izaya raised his eyebrows as he fished out a pack of condoms. ”Better safe than sorry,” the other said after opening the pack and putting one of the condoms on.

”Wow, Shizu-chan can be responsible too!” Izaya teased with his trademark smirk – which was not as annoying as usual, considering the sweet smell radiating from his body.

”Yeah, yeah, now shut up and let me make love to you,” Shizuo said and Izaya let out a long whine as the other entered him as slowly and carefully as he could.

It was uncomfortable at first, but when the pain eased, Izaya nodded a little, signing to his partner that he was ready. Shizuo started to move his hips on a slow rhythm, but hearing Izaya’s moans, he speeded up his space. Izaya wrapped his arms and legs around him and when the other hit his sweet spot, he bit into the older boy’s shoulder.

”Fuck, flea!” Shizuo growled and felt Izaya’s mouth curving into a smirk. With every passing minute, the room smelled like sex more and more and Izaya felt heat coiling in the pit of his stomach.

”Shizu-chan~” Izaya whined, turning his head to the side, revealing his neck. Shizuo stopped his movements and Izaya wanted to slash his chest open once again.

”A-are you sure about it?” Shizuo asked, the sigh of the unmarked skin making his breathing ragged.

”I’ve no intention to let other alphas fuck me every time I get into heat,” Izaya said and Shizuo’s face darkened. It seemed like the mention of him being fucked by others wasn’t for the blond’s liking.

”I hope you won’t regret this,” Shizuo said as he started moving again.

The moment Izaya felt as those teeth broke his skin, he reached his release with a broken sound leaving his lips. Shizuo followed him a few shallow thrust later, burying his face in his neck with his knot swelling inside his smaller partner.

”Well, it seems like we have to stay here like this for a while,” Izaya mumbled on a sleepy voice.

”I don’t have any objections,” the blond answered, kissing him fully on his lips.


End file.
